pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie
Commander Charles "Charlie" is the top weapon specialist of the PSA. He was one of the PSA's founding members, unbeknownst to most agents. He became the PSA's commander when Pixie left the agency for short time. He now serves as her assistant and vice director.. Facts Full Name: Commander Charles James Baker 'Group: '''PSA '''Favorite Food: '''Cake '''Favorite Color: '''Blue '''Favorite Song: '"It Feels Like..." by Man on Earth 'Worst Enemy: '''Pie Appearance '''Head-' Snow Beta Hat 'Face- 'Shady Shades 'Neck-' Jetpack 'Body-' Green Suede Jacket (Winter), Dubstep Puffle T-Shirt 'Flipper-' Green Keytar (Summer), Hot Cocoa 'Feet- 'Bunny Slippers Biography A very young Charlie was found on the island one day, with no recollection of where he came from. He somehow ended up in the Pet Shop, and Puffle Handler, a member of the EPF agency found him playing with the puffles. PH decided to take care of him until he grew up. Charlie took a strong interest in puffles, and became a puffle expert. Impressed, PH let him adopt his own Rainbow Puffle, whom he named Wingman. When he entered his teen years, PH let him join the EPF, but he was fired by the Director of the EPF after he proved to not be very stealthy. Due to a misunderstanding with the PSA, he was mistaken as an enemy and was captured. However, they soon realized that Charlie was just an innocent penguin and let him go. One month later, Charlie got a call from Agent Pixie, founder of the PSA. She told him the agency had been watching him and admired his skills with puffles. Charlie then worked as a field agent and Director of the Puffle Division, and he has been serving to this day. He later met his girlfriend, McKenzie, whom he eventually married. Many months later, Pixie left the PSA, and Charlie was chosen to take her place as director. Pixie returned not too long afterwards, but Charlie was promoted to vice-director and still goes by "Commander Charlie". Backstory Charlie was created by Douglas out of snow, and then turned into a penguin by the Snowstone, which serves as his life force. Douglas soon realized Charlie wanted no part in his evil schemes, so he erased Charlie's memory (in the process also turning him back into a newborn) and exiled him to Penguin Isle. Many years later Douglas created an unseen device that can turn anyone evil, and decided to find his son to use it on him, therefore making Charlie his evil slave. He temporarily teamed up with the RPF to capture Charlie. Herbert built a robotic clone of Smulley, who Douglas attempted to use to locate Charlie, but Smulley was later destoyed by debris falling from the collapsing Hidden Lake. Douglas went on to start the L.O.V.E. agency, still on the intent of capturing and turning Charlie evil. Quotes * "What the Fudge?!" (Catchphrase) * "Cake lovers unite against pie!" * "Alright, show 'em, Wingman!" * "Fine, I'm coming. Wait- will there be cake there?" * "Polar bear fur. I should've known." * "How are we getting beaten by a fat walrus?! * "You're under arrest, Herbe- hey, is that cake?!" * "Guys, we're in trouble. (whispering) He's got pie." * "RPF? What does that even stand for? Really Pathetic Failures? Because that would explain a lot." (epic face) * "Surfing, eh? Is it fun?" * "Ugh, is Gizmo glitching again?" * "So, Rockhopper. We meet again." * "There's Cool in the Cold, and then there's me." Trivia * Charlie is almost always seen with Wingman, whom he trained to be an Elite Puffle. * In his freetime, Charlie is often seen eating cake, training puffles, eating more cake, playing Angry Birds on his spyphone, eating more cake, playing Minecraft on the agency's super computer, and eating more cake. * Because of McKenzie, Charlie took an interest in surfing and became a pro at it. * Charlie and McKenzie have had disagreements, but have never had an argument before. * For some reason, Charlie explodes whenever he's surprised. * Charlie is the creator of Gizmo, the PSA's robot. * He has a rivalry with Rockhopper for unknown reasons. * Charlie refers to his director title as "Commander" even though it means the same thing as director. * Even after Pixie came back, Charlie kept his commander title, much to the chargin of other agents. * He calls Hailey "Kitty" because of her cat ears. Gallery Charlie sprite4.png|Charlie's Player Card epiccharlie2.png|A picture Gizmo made of Charlie Charlie.png|Charlie and Wingman charliesurfing.png|McKenzie, Gizmo, Wingman, and Charlie on a surfboard Babycharliepic.png|Baby Charlie charliewinter.png|Charlie's wintertime outfit Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Cake lovers Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:Super awesome cool penguins Category:PSA Agent Category:Meetable Characters